Conventionally, a console box of a car has a cup holder that could retain a drink container. There is a cup holder that has a cylindrical concave portion with a bottom, in which the concave portion is used to retain the drink container (cup). However, a drink container has various sizes and shapes, so a cup holder that could stably retain these drink containers in various sizes and shapes is needed.
Through this viewpoint, there is a cup holder having a cylindrical concave portion with a bottom disposed integrally using flexible material and providing the sidewall of the concave portion with multiple protruding portions. (For example, Patent Document 1). The cup holder described in Patent Document 1 is fit for various shapes of drink containers because the drink container is retained between flexible multiple protruding portions.
Patent Document 1: U.S. Pat. No. 6,050,468